A Beautiful Lie
by Datalicious
Summary: Set five months after the ending of Season 4 of Heroes. Sylar living with Peter, not killing people. Everything is going just fine until something happens. Sylar loses control of himself and seeks help from Dr. Cal Lightman.
1. Prologue - Flawed Design

A/N: So, this is my try on what happens after season 4. I really miss the show and all I seem to have left is fanfiction, so here we go.

******Prologue**

Everyone thought that Sylar had died. Well, almost everyone. After Sylar had saved the world together with Peter, he had changed a little by then. He had found a new meaning for his life. He actually liked saving people. You could say that Gabriel Gray was still part of him. But he was neither Sylar or Gabriel anymore. Sylar Reborn or something like that.

Gabriel Gray had been a shy young man, just a casual watchmaker who minded his own business, generally didn't object to anything. He couldn't stand up for himself. But Sylar, he was completely different kind of story.

He still liked to call himself Sylar tough. He wasn't comfortable with calling himself Gabriel Gray. He wasn't that shy, and awkward boy anymore. He was better than that.

After Chandra Suresh had found him and told Gabriel about other people with special abilities, Gabriel knew he wasn't going to be ordinary anymore. Finally, he was the one who was special. That was what he had always wanted. But then after some tests, Suresh had said that Gabriel didn't have any special abilities. And that had made him so angry. But it really was just the beginning of what made Gabriel become Sylar.

He soon got the name of Brian Davis from Suresh without him knowing. Sylar killed Brian to get his Telekinetic ability. That was the first time Gabriel let his hunger take control and that was also the exact moment he became Sylar. He got that name from his watch, which is ironic considering that he is a watchmaker.

Oh, how wrong Suresh had been about Gabriel. He actually did have an ability of his own but it wasn't what kids read from comic books. It wasn't the kind he had dreamed of. Sylar had Inituitive Aptitude. The ability to understand how things work, what makes them tick, how to fix them. But the power had an unfortunate side effect. Sylar had the thirst to understand and find flaws in things. He wanted to have every ability he encountered. And the hunger for more power just grew.

The truth was that Sylar was nothing more than a serial killer, murdering people with abilities and taking them for himself by slicing open their heads and removing their brains. He had no control over what he was. But what was he now? After helping Peter save Emma, after saving the world from Samuel? He was going through an identity crisis. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. Even though he wasn't killing anymore, he was still calling himself Sylar.

What else could he call himself? Gabriel Gray? No. He just wasn't comfortable with that name anymore. Hadn't been for a while now. He wasn't that ordinary boy anymore. He never wanted to be ordinary again. Saving the world was his chance to renew himself. To be a new man. Saving someone had actually felt good. It made him happy. Peter seemed to be happy for Sylar too. But that was five months ago. A lot had happened after that.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Killing Type

******Chapter 1**

Sylar looks around himself in the dark hallway, and soon finds himself standing in front of a door; Dr. Cal Lightman's office. Not a soul was in the building, except for Cal Lightman and Sylar of course, as it was almost midnight and everyone had gone home already. Sylar had followed the good doctor here. Old habits die hard.

The Lightman Group clearly was a succesful company. He had heard a lot about the Lightman Group and their methods. Sylar wasn't exactly sure why he had come all the way from New York City, to here, Washington D.C. to visit Dr. Lightman. Maybe he thought that they would be able to help him. Help him become better. Maybe Lightman could help him with his identity crisis and the other problem Sylar was forced to deal with.

Cal Lightman had the ability tell if people are lying, but not why. Microexpressions and reading body languange were his specialty, not some ex-serial killer's problems. But the guy was still a genius psychologist.

Maybe they would help him because Primatech never really did. They didn't even try. They actually made him worse. They just locked him up and gave him some 'jolly good' drugs. Well, they did have a good reason for doing that - You know, killing people and stuff like that. But they also, in a way, created Sylar. Noah Bennet and Elle Bishop helped to complete Sylar.

Sylar was going to commit suicide, by hanging himself, just a few days after he had killed his first victim, Brian Davis. He felt remorse. But then Elle just suddenly came in his apartment and broke the damn rope with her powers. And then Sylar actually thought that the rope had broken on it's own somehow. He thought that Elle was some kind of an angel.

The two company agents, Elle and Noah were just observing poor Gabriel Gray, just waiting him to kill someone with special powers so they could see how he takes the power. After a while Elle, under Noah's orders, invited someone to join them. His name was Trevor.

He showed Sylar his power, but Sylar wasn't able to control himself. And it all just went to hell after that. The hunger took over. He killed Trevor because he was hungry for more powers. Elle and Noah turned him into a monster, and there was no going back.

After all the things he had done to the Petrelli family and everyone else, it was a surprise to Sylar that the one person who finally did save him was Peter. After the incident with Samuel, Sylar had stopped killing people... Well, at least for a while. For five months he hadn't killed anyone. He had replaced the hunger with saving people. And it really did feel fantastic. Peter had helped him become more than a mere serial killer. They had moved to an apartment together, so Peter could keep his eye on Sylar.

Peter had been a fantastic friend for him. Sylar actually considered Peter as his only friend. Best friend actually. Peter made Sylar happy. Everyone else was still a little bit careful around him. Five months wasn't enough time for them to consider Sylar as a human being. But Peter was so kind to him, while no one else was. Peter no longer saw the person Sylar was before. He only saw what he was now. Maybe those 5 years trapped in a telepathic world had something to do with it. The thought of that made Sylar smile.

But then something had happened, just a few days ago. Something bad. Someone attacked him. He had been so angry. Sylar was forced to defend himself, he felt that he had no other choice but to kill the guy. Even though he knew that he wouldn't really die if someone killed him. Yes, it would hurt like a bitch but he would eventually get up. The attacker was 173cm tall guy, with dark brown hair and greenish eyes, who apparently knew Sylar somehow. But then Sylar killed him. It was self-defence, really.

But does it really count as self-defence if you then continue with slicing his head open and are about to study his brain to see if he has any special powers, because apparently you aren't quite as ready to let go of your old habits as you thought you would be?

Unfortunately the guy didn't even have any powers to offer for Sylar. He was just an ordinary human being. Sylar couldn't believe he had done that. Again. After all these months. After that Sylar had backed off and ran away, leaving the body to an empty alley. He had looked at his bloody hands and couldn't believe what he had just done. He couldn't go back to Peter, and that was his reason for being here. Too many problems and self-control issues.

Sylar knocks lightly at the door and steps in. There's a man behind the desk, who was probably in his mid-40s and had a brown hair. He was Dr. Cal Lightman. The man he was here to see. Cal looks towards Sylar. "Do I know you?" The man asks and Sylar recognizes the british accent in his voice. "Cause you look really familiar" Dr. Lightman continues as he stands up from his chair, while the strange dark-haired man shuts the door behind him and walks closer to the good doctor.

As Sylar moved closer, Cal watched his every move. It was not very hard to read his body language. He clearly had a good reason for coming here. He seemed like he was on the verge of losing all the self-control that was left in him. And Cal was sure that he had seen the man somewhere before but couldn't place his face. "Who are you?" Cal asks another question.

"You tell me" Sylar says while forming a smile on his face, though he still wasn't sure if he had made the right decision by coming here.


End file.
